


Master Mortea's FGO head canons and short stories

by Morteaforu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Rare Pairings, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morteaforu/pseuds/Morteaforu
Summary: A growing collection of random thoughts and head canons that I decided I wanted to write down and for some unknown reason share.1.) a short story about Hans and Atlanta meeting and meme man shakespear is there too2.) Asterios Headcanons also some cute floof with Euryale3.)Lancelot Headcanons4.) Giles de Rais Headcanons5.) a short new years shipping story about Shuten and Kintoki6.) a short sad hurt/comfort story for Assassin Emiya and Heavens dress Irisviel7.) Short story about Mordred and Dr Jekyll going to a cafe





	1. Short story-Hans and Atlanta

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here me out I had this thought waking up one morning Atalanta and Hans would make one heck of a good ship...  
> So from that thought this short story came to be Hope you enjoy it! Also thanks to my sis for reading this first before I post it any way please enjoy!

Like, here's how it came to mind: I imagined atalanta picked up a habit of making sure all the kiddie servants go to bed/eat  
at a proper times, so imagine her shock when making her rounds she meets hans..

While making her rounds, Atlanta ran into EMIYA in the hall. After making some small talk, he asks her to deliver some food  
for him since he needs to run back to the kitchen before saber and her squad arrive for their late night snack- inevitably leaving the  
kitchen in ruins. Since she was going that way anyway, Atalanta agrees. She opens up door Emiya told her about, and after a quick conversation with Shakespear, (who goes on for far too long about his current epic), She notices a boy stationed at a computer table.

He's probably been up for days, judging buy the circles under his eyes- bunkered down here in this small chaldea study.  
She takes note of an overflowing ashtray and a bunch of empty beer cans littered around his laptop, his headphones blasting  
at full volume, as he slaves away on a new manuscript (probably for Nursery Rhyme and Jack). If he feels her eyes  
staring at him, he shows no sign of feeling it. Typing at an impressive rate, only pausing here and there to reflect before  
furiously backspacing and typing with vigor. 

For some reason this gets under her skin. Like, she knows Shakespear is not the most reliable adult, but seriously, even he should know this is no way to keep an eye on a child. 

Storming over, she begins to lecture him about how "kids shouldn't be smoking and drinking", and how "kids should be well in bed by now"-  
All while Shakespear holding his sides failing to hold back laughter.

"Such mirth!! For me to be told to retire to bed as you might a child! I commend you, archer, on a well played joke." while taking a shaky, over flourished stage bow to her. 

This in turn ticking her off more, leading her to scold him harsher her voice- soon matching volume with Shakespear's roaring laughter.  
To which the boy finally pulls off his headphones, resigning the the noise level would not dropping anytime soon. 

He lets out a sigh, catching Atlanta mid-sentence- "... And further more, whats so wrong about being worried about a child being up this late??" She starts- "Caster, I'm in the in the mind to fetch my bow, and..." she pauses when she notices the kid in questions eyes are directly on her.  
They lock eyes with each other before he lets out a confused 

"...Hah?"

An annoyed Atlanta further starts to tell him off, scolding him now too. "Tts well past midnight! Kids like you should be in bed fast asleep at this time of night!"

He just continued to stare at her for a good solid minute, before his mouth hitches into a smirk, and he joins Shakespeare with his own brand of smug laughter. 

 

Atlanta feels her tail bristle, and her face begin to flush. The kid finally turns his chair around and adjust himself to address  
her. He takes off his glasses and wipes off a few loose tears before replacing them. 

"From your reaction, I can judge that you have no idea who I am..." He says in a far deeper voice than she was expecting.

"No... I can't say that I do- but I'm sure you must have been quite the prodigy to be recorded into the throne for one  
so young." She replies. 

The room explodes at this as, Shakespear flops onto the the floor, pounding it with his fist. "Archer, I had no idea you where such a comedian!! I truly thought you knew who this fellow was, and was merely playing along with me in my folly! My friend, may I have the honor in introducing you??" 

The "young" boy motioned his hand in an 'after you' gesture, to which Shakespear's eyes lit up in response- jumping to his feet to stand by the boys side.

"My dear Lady Archer.. This boy here is a Caster of the moon cell: one the three most famed authors of children's works, and  
a generally gloomy guy- He is the genuine - Hans Christian Andersen!!!" 

Atalana took a few quick steps back, startled- trying her best not to show her surprise outwardly- but apparently Hans picked up on some tell she let slide. 

His smug grin deepened. "Ha, I can imagine your surprise, Archer... but as you can see, the throne played a bit of a trick on this old man.  
And apparently, this was the result... I imagine it has to do with a child's seemingly limitless imagination, but I have no real way to  
prove that theory... Regardless, despite appearances, I can assure you that I am in fact an old man. And I'd wager I lived  
longer than a most here have... but please, if you want me to go to bed you're free to try to get me to do so... However..." Hans stood and  
took a few quick steps to stand in front of her and leaned in close to her, his grin cracking wider. 

"...You will have to put to me to bed yourself..."

She let out a confused tiny squeak, dropping to the floor, face turning scarlet- as Hans stepped back to his chair, laughing as  
he settled himself back down once again to work, as if nothing had happened.


	2. Head canons : Asterios x Euryale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute thoughts about Asterios   
> along with some cute Asterios x Euryale floof （*´▽｀*）

Asterios, when embarrassed or startled, floofs out like a scared cat or owl- but when scared in particular, his mane almost retracts so he looks  
like he has a very long neck. He's also a bit self conscious of his size, as he feels sad that he can't really hold her hand.

Euryale can get this "floof" reaction out of him- as she like to smooch is face with small kisses all over his face and neck, until he   
is just a quivering mess of floof!

However, if he is the one kissing her, it only takes one! As he is a sincere and good boy who would hold her close, and just tell her that he loves her before kissing her gently. 

The steam that comes off of her is almost visible because there is no flattery- he really, truly loves her and wants her to know it!- And his directness combined with his cuteness does her in. 

He also can get this reaction out of her when he carries her princess style. She doesn't look super embarrassed to most people, but her sisters can pick up on her subtle facial expressions- and Stheno teases her constantly for it. Medusa on the other hand tries to hard to be helpful, and tries to give Asterios advice that likely just ends up confusing him.


	3. 3. Lancelot Head canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of Saberlot and Berserkerlot headcanons  
> with some with nice father daughter moments  
> also a bit of the Knights of the round table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more than likely the next time they give us a 4* ticket grabbing my self a saberlot   
> also I refuse to call Mashu-"Mash" and Artoria-"Altria"

Both Lancelots like to spar against each other! But, Saberlot is always having to hold his berserker self of if his king drops  
by to watch them practice. If Mashu drops by they both go over the top trying to show off and look cool, lol.  
  
Sometimes Saberlot is able to spar with her, and unknown to him, Mashu is actually pretty grateful and thinks he's kinda cool  
when he is in instructor mode. But then, one of the lady servants will drop by to spar and she will rage that her dad is a  
womanizer. (Even tho he only ever is friendly and polite to them.)  
  
Saberlot is always trying to hard to appease Athuria and Gawain, as he still carries a good sizable chunk of guilt with him. Funny  
enough, Gawain's little sister long forgave him- but Gawain is still holding tough with one of those fake kindness sorta  
grudges. Arthuria keeps trying to get him to forgive himself, while trying to carry his burden and this just stresses him out  
more.  
  
Saberlot is always checking in with doctor Roman about Mashu's condition, and tries his best to help her from the shadows.  
Like, if she catches a cold- he will sneak in to check on her in the middle of the night to check up on her. (Because he  
is an awkward man who thinks that it will just annoy her if he drops by when she is awake.) He makes sure she has a glass  
of water waiting for her, and medicine and puts a clean cool cloth on her forehead. He will stay standing by her side until he  
knows that she will be okay- and then he will silently leave the room. Bersekerlot on the other hand, just sort of appears out of the shadows and  
listens to her breathing quietly- until she wakes up then he just leaves. It's a little awkward if they are both in the room  
at the same time... Saberlot sorta just nods at him and gets back to work.

If Berserkerlot is on the same team as his daughter, he will act a little more calm- but if she gets hurt there will be no holding him back from his brutal revenge against whatever hurt his baby girl. Sometimes Mashu has to run onto the field and pull him away- telling him over and over that she's okay.

If Mashu and her master ever become a thing, Berserkerlot will shadow them very often with killing intent- while Saberlot will  
pull his master aside and have a "friendly" chat. Both are weirdly less possessive if the master is Gudako.


	4. 4.) Giles de Rais head cannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays have some head canons on Both versions of Giles de Rais!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on a side note I need to say I have a weird personal nickname for Caster Giles - Googles-  
> Cause of his googly eyes

Saber Giles avoids all the children servants like the plague, except Jalter Lilly who he seemingly always has candy for.  
He also is a great secretary, and like Bedivere is a great help to the Chadea staff. He is however a workaholic and  
Jeanne has to drag him away from paperwork or training to get some proper rest sometimes. Once in awhile you can catch  
him smiling with satisfaction when a job is well done. 

Googles, no mater who Jeanne is with, is almost always following close behind, no matter how uncomfortable it makes others. If he  
is not there he more than likely will be cooped up in his makeshift research lab. He sadly suffers from constant  
nightmares so he rarely sleeps. Sometimes Jeanne will hear him crying, and she goes to check on him- And she will just walk over and  
carefully hug him or take one of his shaky hands in hers, as he just cries and cries... 

On a lighter note he loves holidays  
and goes over the top with trying to help decorate. Though his taste in decor is an... acquired taste?


	5. 5.)Short story Sakata Kintoki/ Shuten Douji - New years !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuten gets dressed nicely for new years, and teases Kintoki that she is wearing nothing underneath her yukata- later, she gets herself passed out drunk. So, Gudako asks Kintoki to take her to her room but it's a biiiit awkward....
> 
> Also, a very drunk Mama Raikou and Ibaraki are playing that new years bag mitten like game (Hanetsuki) much to iburaki's horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy new year, Guys! Hope you have all had a good year, and i hope this one turns out nice for you too.
> 
> Have some good flirting and implied ecchi with Kintoki and Shuten, enjoy!

It was new years eve, and everybody at chaldea was getting ready! While the facility had no shrine to visit, it was decided as a morale boost to  
dress up and celebrate anyway. The japanese servants went all out in yukata's, decor and of course drinking... Kintoki had to step out for a bit to cool down, after  
Shuten loudly proclaimed that she wasn't wearing anything under her yukata to him. His ears still red, Kintoki opened the door to the dining hall to  
find chaos.

Gudako was unraveling mashu's obi, spinning her around faster and faster- as kiyohime and tamomo fought for their turn.

Most of the other servants had broken off into more private drinking parties. He could see a bunch of the kings in one corner, Iskander slapping Lord El-Melloi hardily on the back, laughing with gusto. Lancelot sat crying with saber Giles, sharing stories- guess they are crying drunks?? Vlad was making his way to the door shaking off Liz, saying that she's had enough- and she was causing a headache much to her displeasure.

Emiya was a single man army the kitchen, sending out dishes and appetizers at amazing rate- while Tamamo Cat was no slouch herself, showing off amazing knife work. Ishtar watched him, smiling dangerously to herself.. But Kintoki's surveying of the room was interrupted by Ibaraki's cries of terror as she and Boss Raikou were engaged in a rather intense game of Hanetsuki.

Though honestly with how hard Raikou was hitting the shuttlecock, it was more of a predator vs prey situation, then a game as. Ibaraki was shaking like a scared rabbit as she lightly hit it back- only to get it sent flying back with Raikou's intense blood lust.

Kintoki sighed and made his was towards them, or at least he tried- He got halfway to them, before his right arm was seized, and he was pulled down onto his back by a veeery drunk Shuten.

"Ara, Boya... I was wondering where you had wondered off to..." she cooed, pinning him to the floor- sliding her way on top of him, with a sake bottle in hand.

"O-Oi, Shuten...!! Get off!!" He felt his neck and face flush, as she began expertly sliding her hands into his yukata- snuggling her head to lay against his chest. Giggling drunkenly to herself, as she stroked his chest muscles- teasingly causing him to squirm under her. With her other hand, she took a long sip of sake straight from the bottle.

"H-Hey, look, everyone can see this...!! P-Please, Boss Raikou is right there, and Maste---" His complaints where silenced right then and there, as she scooted up to his face and pressed their lips together, forcing him to drink the sake in her mouth.

"Hmmm... It tastes sweet... <3" She hummed above him, kissing him again and again- after finally breaking contact, as he lay frozen underneath her. She smiled sweetly  
as watched him gibbering and gaping up at her. "Hmm... That expression, however, my be even sweeter..." she purred lazily, as she started to doze off right then and there on top of him. He waited a few moments, and taking the opportunity to free himself, he wiggled backward.

"W-Would ya get offa me..!!" he growled in embarassment, trying to gently push her off his lap- but in turn he knocked the sake bottle out of her hand, spilling it all over her face  
and shoulder.

"O-Oi!! A-Are you o..." Hearing the clatter, Kintoki looked up- surprised to see Gudako. When had she wandered over?

"Oh, poor Shuten... you're soaked..!!" she bent down with a kerchief, and gently wiped off Shuten's face- who somehow stayed asleep through all this.  
"Kintoki... could you help her back to her room..?" she smiled slyly up at him.

"Right.. Here we go Shuten, up and at em." He scooped her up into his arms princess style, and hurried out the hall. (Almost running into Cu who was trying his best to shake of a very drunk and very playful Medb.) Scooting past them, he walked briskly for a bit, but slows down when he realized that Shuten was looking rather green- and he didn't really want to get vomited on. He walked in silence like that for a bit, and her complexion cleared a bit, but he felt her begin shiver a little. ("It's a bit cold,") he thought, ("..and getting sake dumped on ya can't help...")

"... Sorry." he mumbled aloud, holding her a little closer and walked more carefully, at an more even pace

He kicked the door control to open the door to her room, and after navigating past all the empty liqueur bottles, he gently layed her down on her bed- propping her head up on her pillows. He carefully unclipped her hair accessories, setting those aside, and then helped her out of her one remaining geta- at some pint she lost the other- and socks, placing them next to the bed.

"Hmm... I should wash her face and shoulder off at least..." He thinks aloud to himself. "Be right back" he returns to her bedside shortly after with a basin of warm water and a washcloth, and got to work cleaning off the sake of her face.

("Lucky it didn't get in her eyes...")

Unintentionally as he washed her cheek,s he found him self drawn in by her long eyelashes...

"Mmm.." stirring slightly, she turned her head so that he was now cradling her soft cheek into his hand.

How small and delicate she seemed right now. His heart skipped a beat, when he skimmed her lip with the tip of his thumb accidentally.

"Now what do I do...." he mumbles, flustered, trying (and failing) to look anywhere that wasn't Shuten's cute sleeping face.

("No she ain't cute... Not at all.. Nope.")

She tried to curl her self up like a cat to be closer to him, but soon let out an uncomfortable groan.

"Raki... sist's... hawaatt...t"

("Oh right you still have all those layers on... I can probably take the top layers off, that should be enough, ...Right? Gods, please don't let Boss Raikou ever know 'bout this...")

Slowly, he retracted his hand- earning to a groan of protest. Propping her up with one arm, he loosened her obi and gently guided the first layer off- taking great care not to jostle her around too much- as he pulled her arms through her sleeves. The smell of sake was almost eye watering around the neck line.

("Phew! ...Definitely need to wash this for her.. ") He roughly folds the first layer and set it aside, and got to work on the second layer- and he was just about done  
when Shuten finally stirred.

"*Yawn...* Ara, boya... Whats this...? Were you *really* that curious if I really wasn't wearing any~? Well, you're more than welcome to check for yourself..." She purred, pulling  
him onto the bed with her. He just barely manged to support himself on his forearms, Shuten laying just underneath him, looking up at him playfully

("W-Why is she so freaking strong!?")

His face turned beet red all over again as she began to laugh, locking her arms around his neck- her fingers playing idly with his hair. Distantly, he could hear their Master  
and others start the count down to the brand New Year...

"10" He locked eyes with her.  
"9" He made up his mind and began to lean down to kiss her.  
"8" She giggles.  
"7" She pulls herself up to meet him.  
"6" He hesitates, wanting to lock the door...  
"5" She doesn't, and locks lips with him.  
"4" He gives into her.  
"3" She removes one arm from around his neck, to rest it on his hand.  
"2" She guides his hand to her last layer, inviting him in....  
"1" ...Fire Works!

"Happy New Year..." he whispers gently into her ear, hours later.

\---

Later that morning, Ibaraki was finally rescued by Fuma, who threw dodge on her as they both fled from Mama Raikou's wrath.


	6. 6.) Assasin Emiya and Dress of the Heavens Iri- Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want these two to be happy damn it! ;w;  
> anyway I'm not sure what to call this maybe a hurt and comfort story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some post new years depression

Assassin Emiya stalked through the hallways it was late and most of the residents had gone to bed but he had felt restless  
and decided to take a walk. Getting this much sleep was just unusual to him. He was a blade, a bullet, a mere tool  made for

the soul purpose of snuffing out life... He is not a man anymore. He is not Kiritsugu Emiya anymore so why is it that when he hears her call that name  
he answers to it? It happened again earlier today as he was talking with the green Archer about the fine points of a well  
placed ambush she had called out to him.  
"Ara, Kiritsu- I mean Assassin! Your back from your mission with master! Good work!" She had corrected herself.  
"...yeah... thanks." he graveled out giving her a curt nod of acknowledgment. She smiled warmly at him as she walked off. But he had seen it  
she had briefly made that look again. That same damned look on her face whenever she sees him or says his name. A sad and lonely expression  
that she only showed to him.  
("I'm sorry... please don't look at me like that...") His thoughts brought him back in the present. He paused in the middle of the hall.  
("Sorry? Remorse? I didn't think I could feel that still. why do i feel like sorry about this. its not like I can do anything")  
He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding... maybe he was tired. He made his way to a nearby common area expecting it would be  
empty at this time of night. He was wrong.  
Fast asleep moonlight falling on her pale form draped over a fresh load of laundry she had been folding was the dress of heaven...  
He cursed fate silently the one woman he didn't want to see right now. Still he found himself move closer he needed to get her to go to bed  
it would do no one any good if they where down a healer her reasoned. He observed her picking up on her uneven breathing and elevated heart  
rate. Was something wrong with her? He felt his gut tighten slightly as he decided to watch her further however his legs did not obey. He  
soon found him self creeping up to her cat like and got a better look at her face. He felt his heart thud in his ears and his breath catch.  
She had been crying. Her usually line less face was contorted slightly in pain her as she her whole body shook grief riddled and fragile.  
"Kiri- Kiritsugu.. Kiritsugu.. kiritsugu!" she murmured in an almost prayer. One of her hands shot out in desperation seeking something.  
"....A nightmare." he muttered  
("I should leave and fetch someone more fitting... so why then am I?")  
"Kiritsugu.."she sobbed. and unconsciously or not Emiya took her reached hand out in his gently.  
"I am here...." he whispered softly stroking her hand with his thumb soothingly. She startled slightly but slowly relaxed her shaking,  
breathing and heart-rate all mellowed out in that one touch.

A good amount of time had passed, an hour perhaps? judging by trail of moonlight. He sat rigid and still listening to her now quiet  
breaths and despite himself he had to admit it was weirdly soothing... However he was not in the most comfortable position and his knees  
where starting to tingle. So very gently he tried to free his hand from hers, but despite his efforts he found that she had a surprisingly  
strong grip and if he tried any harder he might wake her up.  
"troublesome woman..."He sighed and doing his best not to wake her helped her back onto the couch taking a cautious seat next to her.  
("At some point her grip should loosen in her sleep... I should be able to slip away then.")  
Time continued to pass and her grip didn't loosen at all. If anything the situation had gotten worse as she had leaned her whole body against  
his. His whole arm was now warped in her embrace and she had gently tucked her head against his shoulder. He had tried his best not to look at  
her instead opting to try and look out some of the windows, focusing on the falling snow. But then she stirred slightly.  
"Kiritsugu..." she hummed contently nuzzling in closer.  
At her words despite his best efforts he couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so serene now... A few wispy hairs had broken loose from  
behind her ear and fell over her eyes. On an impulse he brought his free hand up to brush them back. But soon found that he was gently stroking  
her head with trembling fingers.  
("I am a tool nothing else! I'm not the one who should be here by your side. I'm not the one you love. He's long dead. A mere dirty tool like  
me has no place by your side .. so why.. why..") He let his arm drop limply to his side.  
"So why is it that I can't take my eyes off you..?" and despite himself he began to shake and something he thought he couldn't do happened.  
His eyes began to water and despite trying to fight the feeling off a few stray tears fell free from his eyes.

Iri opened her eyes in truth she had been awake for sometime. She had stayed still just enjoying being touched by him again all be it a different  
him this was still the man she loved. Despite all that the world had taken from him, every struggle, every hurt, every frailer this man was still  
Kiritsugu Emiya.  
("Maybe he just couldn't see it anymore? In that case then..") making up her mind she turned and with her free hand pulled his head her chest and  
fully embraced him.  
"Kiritsugu" she said soothingly.  
"... let me go caster" he growled but didn't move.  
"Kiritsugu" she repeated squeezing their still intertwined hands.  
"..LET ME GO CASTER!" He repeated with more force now trying to pull himself free.  
"Kiritsu- Kiri-chan" She corrected herself not raising her voice but firmly pulling him back to her. Rubbing his back soothingly with small little  
circle like motions.  
"...cast-"  
he froze and then like some invisible string had been cut he collapsed her. His free arm snaking behind her back to pull her closer to him  
His tears now freely failing, his whole body shaking he cried. Cried until his whole body ached and his nails dug into her with need to be close to  
someone. To have someone to need him not a tool. To be treasured.  
"Kiri-chan" she nested her check against his head and lovingly rocked him in her embrace until his shaking subsided and he had fallen asleep. She  
smiled at him.  
"Happy anniversary, my love" she whispered gently placing a kiss on his forehead before drifting to sleep herself.


	7. 7.) Doctor Jekyll and Mordred  coffee date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Jekyll and Mordred try and go for a coffee date sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this ship it needs more love   
> Oh and happy valentines everybody!

"SUP, DOC?"

Doctor Jekyll felt a heavy thud hit the back of his chair almost making him spill contents the test tubes he had been mixing. He scrambled to  
slide them down into there rack. He had a moment to sigh before he turned his head only to be met with a bark of thoaty laughter.

"S..Saaaber! Please you shouldn't startle me like that.."

"Pffft! Sorry Doc... But your face was so good! Bwahahaaa!" He let out a small huff of indignation staying quiet until the knghts laughter  
ceased.

"...And how many times do I gotta tell ya to call me by my name?"

"..But it's not proper I mean I know it's usually circumstances but were still servants and-"

Her glare cut him off.

"I don't Fuckin care! Being called saber all the time makes me think of my dad... So my name is?"

"M..Morded!" His cheeks stained slightly pink why was he so weak to the knight teasing him like this...

Flashing a toothy grin the knight leaned closer to him,

"Right now that that's settled... You! Me! Pancakes now!"

"W..Ww.Wwhat?"

she frowned pulling back and gave her hair rustle before leaning back into him.

"Moh... How clear do I gotta be?" She jabbed a finger into his chest pulling her face so the where inches apart.

"YOU. ME. PANCAKES NOW!"

"....Okay." He said meekly.

"Good! Now hurry your slow ass up and grab your coat!"

He quorked his chemicals and finished what he could then straitened his clothes and hair. And stepped out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After locking up he met her outside having to briskly catch up to her as she began walking down the street.

"... Is it safe to go outside right now I mean with the Babbish clones running amok?"

"Hah? You saying I can't protect your ass?" she quirked and eyebrow at him.

"Nn.. No I just don't want to get any civilians involved in case things go wrong..."

"Why did you think I was out so late? Shit was annoying..."

"So uh.. I know I agreed to... Whatever this is but where are we going?"

She paused turning her head to look at him a mix of confusion and aggravation on her face.

"To get pancakes, duh! There's a cafe a few streets down that has them..."

"Oh... But why?"

"Why? Cause I'm Fuckin starvin!"

"But servants don't need to eat... So why?"

She let out a deep sigh giving him a weird look holding up two fingers.

"Uggggh.... For a nerd your dense man... okay look first I use up like a shit ton of mana and without a master it is a pain

in the ass to recharge that shit. And I don't see any masters around so food it is." 

She turned and kept walking he hurried behind her.

"Ah I see now... But why pancakes? I'd like to say I keep my home pretty well stocked and wouldn't something a little longer lasting

work better? I mean I have plenty of jerky and preserves stored And-"

She let a groan of annoyance and before he knew it he found himself shoved against a wall promptly shutting him up. Her fist

made contact with the wall next to his head and she leaned in super close to his face.

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!! DAMMIT!" she growled.

He felt his glasses slip slightly off his nose, his face flushed red, and he let out a squeak. 

"GONNA LET ME FINISH?"

He gave her his best shaky nod trying not to stare at her

"Oi!! LOOK AT ME AND ANSWER DAMMIT!"

He blinked and green met green.

"...Yes?"

"And Two I just felt like them." she turned her head away and he caught faint blush on her cheeks before she was off walking again.

"Now hurry up."

He snapped back to reality and shadowed behind her trying to not think about how cute her face had been.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cafe as it turns out was small and almost completely out of the circle of fog that clung over London like a blanket. The windows where  
as expected boarded and reinforced but he was surprised to see the open sigh still flipped to let guest in. Mordred wasted no time pulling and  
holding the door open for him. Jerking her head in a motion for him to go inside. 

"Ah thank you..." He muttered ducking inside. It was dark but comfy feeling candles burned warmly from the the many tables giving the room a warm  
glow. It smelt like fresh bread and coffee and despite himself he felt a bit of the tension he had been carrying relax a little. Mordred directed   
him to take a seat as she went to place her order. He settled in a corner where he could watch the front door but close to the backdoor giving them  
options should they need to run. He found himself watching the knight as she pointed excitedly and talked to the cashier who had stumbled out from  
the back going over what she wanted. At some point she had ditched her armor in favor of some casual wear and his eyes hovered over the new exposed   
skin. If she caught him looking she made no comment on it. Smiling in satisfaction Mordred made her way over two cups of freshly brewed coffee in hand   
offering him one and sitting down across from him. 

"So how did you find this place?"

"On one of my patrols I rescued someone who lives here! Owner said they would treat me~!"

"Oh!" He took a sip picturing the rescue in his head... Mordred sword drawn charging and dismantling anything in her path with ease. Sweeping the civilian into   
her arms and carrying them to safety as she cleared anything that was in her way. His thoughts where interrupted by something brushing against his leg.

"Mmror?" A fluffy white cat with large black spots had twisted itself around his legs rubbing its head into his shin.

"Ah speak of the little devil! Hey kitty remember me?" Mordred cooed reaching a hand out toward the cat to smell.

But it turned away hiding behind Jekyll's legs looking a bit spooked. Mordred on the other hand looked a bit dejected.

("Why did it do that?")

He took another sip of his coffee freeing his lap which the cat took as an invitation and jumped up quickly settling and giving a purr of approval. Jekyll smiled  
a bit putting down his cup to give the kitty a few gentle strokes down it's spine. The purring grew louder as it leaned into the touch closing it's eyes clearly  
pleased. He looked up to see Mordred staring looking a bit miffed at the whole exchange.

"Come on I was the one that saved your furry ass the least you can do is let me squish your paw abit again...." she whined.

("Ah that would be why..") He let out a small laugh trying to hide it behind his other hand.

She caught him though but just sort of snorted clearly embarrassed blushing slightly she looked away.

("So cute...") he thought to himself before he could beat that thought away.

After a few awkward minuets of silence the worker came out of the back holding a plate stacked with fluffy pancakes placing in front of Mordred with a small   
metal pitcher of syrup before bowing out to let her enjoy the meal. Which she did with gusto hacking them into large chunks after bathing them in syrup.   
He couldn't think of time when she wasn't eviscerating someone when she looked this happy. A grin stretchered practically ear to ear as bits of pancake stuck   
to her chin and cheeks as she mauled her way through them. Eventually she realized he was staring.

"What?" 

"Oh um... Ahhaha I guess you where not kidding when you said you liked them that's all..." 

"Well yeah... Why would I lie about that shit?"

"No no I didn't think you where lying it's just that I wasn't expecting you to look so happy eating them..." 

"What!?" Her face flushed a bit again.

"Yeah.. The only time I can think of when your this happy is when you run a blade through something... It's kind of adorable." He had not meant for the last bit  
to slip out but if she hadn't been red before she certainly was now. She let her fork from her hand and drop to her plate in shock. Realizing what had happend left  
him sputtering.

"No I mean I... I um meant that's it's kind of a cute contradiction to how you usually are?" Her face instantly lost it's rosy tint as her expression hardened and he   
could feel her temper flare. She slammed her other hand flat against the table the noise startled the cat sending it skidding off to hid under another table. Mordred   
stood knocking her chair over and marched her way over to him. She thrust her hand out grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him up to eye level.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? "

"Jjjjust that it's a contraindication?"

"WHAT?? SO AM I NOT CUTE MOST OF THE FUCKING TIME?!"

("Oh... Oh!")

"No it's just that... It's just different. Most of the time you're wild, strong and cool."

Gingerly he moves his hand on top of the one holding his shirt and gives it a squeeze. Her brow drops slightly as she zero in's on his face he swallows thickly.

"But seeing you so happy and relaxed it's just... Cute."

She blinks her hand loosening from its hold but not letting go.

"Not that you aren't normally.. It's just different."

He let out a breath he had been holding only for his it to be captured along with his lips in a chaste kiss. Mordred leaned back now fully letting go licking   
her lips. An evil looking smirk played her face as he gaped at her.

"You know... I just though of another way to get mana. come on doc we are leaving."

Shell shocked as he was he followed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling or format issues, it's not really my strong suit... but I hope that you liked it. ;w;


End file.
